1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility containers, caddys and carts and more particularly, to a utility cart which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a cart frame fitted with a pair of spaced, fixed rear wheels and a single, steerable front wheel having a recessing handle for steering purposes. The cart frame further includes a divided ice chest accessible by a single hinged ice chest lid, a storage compartment lying adjacent to the ice chest and accessible by a storage compartment lid, removable chair supports upward-standing in spaced relationship from the cart frame above the storage compartment for supporting a trash bag and receiving one or more folding lawn chairs, four table tops hinged to the cart frame on each side of the ice chest for pivoting into horizontal position as tables and a pair of vertically-aligned umbrella brackets fitted with thumb screws for receiving an umbrella support and deploying an umbrella above the table tops.
In a second preferred embodiment of the invention the cart frame of the utility cart includes an ice chest receptacle fitted with receptacle slots for accommodating an ice chest specifically designed for the purpose, as well as a conventional ice chest. Furthermore, this embodiment of the utility cart also includes a single table top hinged to each side of the ice chest receptacle for pivotal horizontal extension to define a table which is shaded by one or more umbrellas mounted on umbrella stand(s) fitted in umbrella brackets extending from the cart frame.
One of the problems which is realized in outings such as picnics, festivals, outdoor family reunions, beach activities, "tailgate" parties at football games and other athletic contests and outdoor gatherings is the facility for conveniently, effectively, and comfortably serving various numbers of people. Outside activities of this nature are typically held under a canopy, tree or in the shade of a structure such as a building to block the direct sunlight and beverages are normally cooled in ice chests and coolers of various description which are hand-carried to the location and spread around the area. Trash and litter are normally deposited on the ground, or at best in one or more trashbags lying adjacent to the ice chests and the guests usually bring their own folding chairs or stools for seating purposes, with no protection from the sun and rain. The primary problem in most of these outings is the facility for transporting and organizing the various ice chests, lawn chairs, umbrellas, trash containers, miscellaneous food items and other utility items to effectively and comfortably seat, feed, shade and protect the guests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of caddys, carts and other vehicles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571, dated Jul. 18, 1972, to T. F. Maturo, Jr., et al, details a "Beach Cart" which includes a collapsible tubular frame that attaches a carrying bag for storing articles. A roller is connected to the frame to allow transport of the cart through sand and the roller is constructed of annular end plates with a cylindrical mesh screen attached to the end plates. The frame includes extending arms for conveniently supporting a beach chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,931, dated Nov. 5, 1985, to T. Ziaylek, Jr., details a "Wheeled Container, Especially For Use By Fire-Fighting and Rescue Squads". The wheeled container includes a rectangular base receptacle provided with recessed wheels at one end and a handle that telescopes to a non-use position in order to impart to the receptacle a generally rectangular outer configuration, adapting it to fit into the small storage compartments in fire-fighting or rescue vehicles. The container is modular, which allows the addition of one or more receptacles in a stacked arrangement on the base receptacle and a cover is removably seated on either the base receptacle or, if several receptacles are stacked, upon the uppermost receptacle. A "Portable, Wheeled Cooler Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,681, dated Feb. 16, 1988, to Allan E. Bartholomew, et al. The apparatus includes a cooler chest assembly, a support wheel assembly upon which the cooler chest assembly is mounted and a combination handle and lock assembly connected to the cooler chest assembly to act as a lock in an enclosed condition and as a handle in a transport condition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,075, dated Sep. 5, 1989, to Robert Romer, details a "Beach Caddy". The beach caddy is used for transporting and storing items for recreational use at the beach and is provided with runners for drawing across sandy surfaces and detachable wheels for rolling over paved surfaces. A refillable water tank within the caddy dispenses fluids for washing, drinking or any other desired use and an adjustable support is provided for retaining a beach umbrella and permitting the umbrella to be tilted in any desired direction. Detachable tables mounted on the sides of the caddy can be set up to support items transported by the caddy. A "Collapsible Cart Assembly" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,346, dated Sep. 12, 1989, to Ed Carlile. The cart assembly is hand-propelled for use in support of activities such as picnics or beach activity and includes a separable wheeled frame having an upright section which includes upper and lower portions. A foldable shelf member on the lower portion supports a cooler chest and is provided with stabilizing elements which include lateral shifting of the chest during movement of the cart. A pair of arms on the lower portion accommodate one or more seating members such as folding chairs, while receiver elements retain an umbrella and drink receptacles. The upper portion of the upright section supports a container having a fold-down serving shelf adjacent to an accessory panel presenting a radio, thermometer and other accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,448, dated Dec. 11, 1990, to Wayne M. Wickersham, et al, details a "Mobile Cooler Chest and Cooler Chest Support". The mobile cooler chest is constructed with a pair of ground-engaging wheels supporting one end of the chest. A U-shaped towing handle is pivotally mounted on the opposite end of the chest for movement between a projecting towing position and a downwardly-projecting standing position, in which the handle supports the chest in cooperation with the wheels in a stationary level position. A second embodiment of the mobile cooler chest includes a lid on the cooler chest with a first chest having a lid and a bottom wall. A second chest has a bottom wall, with a mating perimeter bead and a projection formed on the second chest bottom wall and first chest lid for nesting the second chest to the first chest. A third embodiment includes a cooler chest support having a support member with a first end and a second end. An axle is mounted on the first end, with a wheel rotatably mounted on the axle and a pull handle is connected to the second end for pulling the cooler chest support.
There is a need for a light-weight, compact utility cart fitted with an ice chest or ice chest receptacle, a locking storage compartment for miscellaneous accessories, removable chair supports for supporting folded lawn chairs and a trash bag or bags, folding table tops adapted for extension to accommodate several people during meals and an umbrella for shading the occupants of the table tops and protecting them from rain. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a utility cart having these features.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved utility cart which is characterized by a compact, light-weight cart frame fitted with a pair of fixed rear wheels and a steerable front wheel and having either one or more built-in ice chests or an ice chest receptacle for receiving an ice chest specifically designed for the purpose or a conventional ice chest, as well as a storage compartment, upward-standing, removable chair supports for supporting one or more trash bags and accommodating folding lawn chairs or the like, folding table tops for receiving guests during meals and umbrella brackets for removably and adjustably receiving one or more umbrellas and protecting the occupants of the tables.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wheeled utility cart, one of which wheels is steerable by a collapsing handle and a cart frame constructed of an expanded foam insulation sandwiched between panel plates or sheets to provide strength with reduced weight and superior insulating qualities.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a utility cart for use at parties, festivals, picnics, beach activities, athletic "tailgate" gatherings and like occasions, which utility cart includes a wheeled cart frame, the front wheel of which is steerable by means of a collapsing handle and the rear wheels of which are fixed. The cart frame further includes lifting handles, an insulated, divided ice chest fitted with all insulated hinged lid or an insulated ice chest container or receptacle also having a hinged lid, as well as two or more hinged table tops arranged for deployment upwardly in horizontal, functional configuration to serve breakfast, lunch or dinner guests and downwardly in non-functional, folded configuration, one or more umbrellas for shading the guests, providing protection from the rain and providing a storage or utility compartment.